One in Ten (Adopted & Re-Updated)
by IanAlphaAxel
Summary: Sasuke doesn't survive the application of the Cursed Seal, what changes to the Narutoverse will this cause. NaruSaku and others pairings included. Adopted this story from GDW311. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**One in Ten (Adopted from**_ **GDW311 _)_**

 ** _Summary:_**

Sasuke doesn't survive the application of the Cursed Seal, what changes to the Narutoverse will this cause. NaruSaku and others pairings included. Story to be cross posted on AO3 along with my other stories. Adopted this story from GDW311. Enjoy!

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1**_

* * *

There is a sombre mood throughout the village of Konoha, a few days ago during the second phase of the Chunin Exams, Orochimaru had snuck into the Forest of Death, his goal was to give a Cursed Seal to Sasuke Uchiha in order to tempt him into joining him, unfortunately Sasuke wasn't compatible with the Cursed Seal, thus making him one of the nine in ten that die from the seal, rather than the one in ten that survive. As a funeral is held for the last loyal Uchiha of Konoha, Sakura Haruno one of Sasuke's teammates is sobbing her eyes out, for years she had a crush on Sasuke and had fawned over him, believing they would one day get married and have a family so when she learned he had died, it broke her heart and almost made her have a mental breakdown, if not for her once again best friend Ino who had helped her immensely in the forest.

Despite Sakura's eyes being to full of tears to see while at the funeral, she did notice that her other teammate Naruto Uzumaki was not at the funeral, something that irked her greatly. Sure the pair weren't exactly friends, as they constantly fought and seemed to just naturally annoy one another, but even so the blonde could at least have the decency to show up at the funeral, is what Sakura thinks intending to find the blonde later and give him a piece of her mind.

Once the funeral finishes Sakura leaves on her own intending to find Naruto, at least she intended to leave on her own but was followed by a few of her classmates from the Academy, namely Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Sakura, where are you going?" Ino asks concerned.

"To find Naruto and give him a piece of my mind, for missing... Sasuke's funeral." Sakura fumes but only says Sasuke's funeral after a moment's hesitation.

Ino nods.

"Yeah, let's find that idiot!" Ino exclaimes trying to keep Sakura from thinking about the funeral.

"He's likely at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand." Choji says munching on a bag of chips.

"Why are you two here?" Ino asks confused.

"To keep you troublesome women from killing Naruto." Shikamaru answers.

Ino and Sakura glare at Shikamaru.

"Don't get me wrong. Naruto should be punished for not being present, but knowing you two you'll likely go overboard." Shikamaru decides to elaborate.

The four Genin arrive at Ichiraku's, but are stunned by learning from the worried owners, that Naruto hasn't been at the Ramen Stand since before the Chunin Exams started.

"Okay now I'm worried, it's not like Naruto to not visit the Ramen Stand on a daily basis when he can." Sakura says some of her anger being replaced by concern.

"Maybe we should go check his apartment." Ino suggests also starting to worry.

"Don't bother." The voice of Kakashi Hatake suddenly says.

The Four Genin look over and see the cyclopean Jounin approaching them, for once without his nose in his smut.

"What do you mean don't bother, Kakashi-Sensei?" Sakura asks angrily.

"I just went there and he wasn't there, from the looks of things he hasn't been there for a few days." Kakashi explains.

Now the four Genin were panicking.

"You don't think something's happened to him do you?" Sakura asks no longer angry.

"No I don't but I do believe we need to find him now." Kakashi says urgently.

Kakashi then bites his right thumb before slamming his right hand down, while shouting Summoning Jutsu. A poof of smoke suddenly appears before revealing a small pug dressed in a coat and a Konoha Forehead Protector.

"Yo Kakashi what you need?" Pakkun asks.

The four Genin are stunned seeing a dog talk.

"Pakkun, Naruto's missing." Kakashi simply says.

"Roger that." Pakun says before sniffing the air.

Pakkun then runs of in a random direction.

"Follow Pakkun." Kakashi says running after Pakun.

The four Genin have a shit ton of questions, but decide to shelve them for now as they follow Kakashi and Pakkun. As they follow Pakkun the four Genin note, that they are heading toward the training grounds.

"The training grounds? Why would Naruto be in the training grounds?" Ino asks confused.

"Training probably." Choji answers as though it should be obvious.

Ino glares at Choji for the way he answered, which makes the robust Ninja shy away from the mind walker. They soon find Naruto in a training ground, repeatedly punching a training post, his knuckles covered in blood, his blood. None of them can see his face, but they can assume judging by his stance that his face would have a look of fury on it.

"Stay back." Kakashi orders the four Genin.

Kakashi then cautiously approaches Naruto.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asks hesitantly.

Naruto whirls around and the four Genin see that they are correct, in that Naruto's face is contorted with fury, that looks out of place upon the normally jovial blonde. Though to Kakashi's relief his eyes are blue, not the blood red they'd be if the Kyubi was influencing Naruto. Kakashi then takes a good look at Naruto and sees that how dishevelled he looks, his hair is a mess and his clothes are dirty and creased.

"Kakashi-Sensei." Naruto says weakly before collapsing.

"NARUTO!" Sakura exclains before running over to him, the other three following after her.

"What's wrong with him?" Ino asks concerned.

Kakashi while not a trained Med-Nin, still knows enough to diagnose his students ailments.

"My guess hunger, blood loss and lack of sleep, I have a feeling that Naruto's been out here since coming out of the forest, continuously punching that post. Not even stopping to eat or sleep." Kakashi says sadly.

"Or to use the bathroom." Ino suddenly says as an unpleasant smell suddenly assaults their noses.

"Yes and that as well." Kakashi says chuckling slightly.

Kakashi's chuckle makes the members of Team Ten chuckle, and Sakura gain a ghost of a smile.

"Idiot." Sakura softly says towards Naruto.

"Come on let's get him to the hospital." Kakashi says picking Naruto up.

The four Genin nod, and together they take the knuckle headed Ninja to the hospital.

(Scene Break)

The sun is setting over Konoha, and Kakashi is watching over Naruto as he sleeps in his hospital bed, Kakashi is alone as the four Genin had to return home, Naruto suddenly begins to stir awake which alerts Kakashi.

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and sees his Sensei looking down on him, concern evident in his lone eye, it takes a moment for Naruto to remember the events before, and when he does Naruto suddenly bolts up looking around.

"Sasuke!" Naruto loudly exclaims looking around.

"Naruto." Kakashi says gently.

"It was a dream right, Sasuke's not dead right?" Naruto asks uncertain.

"No Naruto I'm afraid not, Sasuke really did die." Kakashi says gently.

Naruto's face goes from uncertain to depressed.

"You missed the funeral it was earlier today." Kakashi says.

Naruto's face becomes confused.

"Today, I thought it was a few days from now?" Naruto asks confused.

Kakashi also becomes confused.

"Naruto, what day is today?" Kakashi asks.

"Tuesday." Naruto answers confidently.

"That explains a lot. Naruto it's Saturday." Kakashi states.

"What Saturday!?" Naruto asks in disbelief.

"That's right, you were punching that training post so intently you likely lost track of time." Kakashi states.

"But for a few days?" Naruto asks still in disbelief.

Naruto's stomach suddenly makes a noise, and it's only then that Naruto realises how hungry he is. Kakashi chuckles at this.

"I'll go get you some food, also just to let you know when you're discharged meet me at our training ground." Kakashi says getting a nod from Naruto.

Kakashi then leaves to go and get Naruto some food.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi is sitting in his office doing paperwork, while he is working though he is thinking about the current situation regarding Sasuke's death, he was worried immensley that with Sasuke no longer in the world of the living, his older brother Itachi would no longer be loyal to Konoha which would increase their problems dramatically. He could only pray that Itachi would not turn his back on the village.

(Scene Break)

Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother is sitting in a secluded area of a forest whose name he couldn't care about at the moment, he was weeping over his beloved younger brother's death, it was all his fault for not killing Orochimaru when the snake had gone after him. The Uchiha Clan's last hope for redemption was now dead, he now had one last mission when he had killed his parents they had asked him to take care of Sasuke which he failed, but his mother also asked him to take care of Naruto as well the son of his godmother Kushina. This he would not fail. Of course he still had to deal with Orochimaru.

(Scene Break)

Orochimaru is sitting in his lair cursing his second failure at attaining the Sharingan, he was certain that Sasuke would survive the application of the Curse Mark, yet it would seem that wasn't the case, now he had no chance of ever attaining the Sharingan, Itachi whose true motives he knew of since the Uchiha Massacre was stronger than him, as was Obito Uchiha the true leader of the Akatsuki under the aliases of Tobi and Madara Uchiha. He should really cancel his invasion of Konoha, but he had put a lot of effort into the invasion plans and he knew that Suna wouldn't cancel their attack plans, so he'd just have to hope that Obito would tell his puppet Pain not to let Itachi near Konoha during his invasion.

(Scene Break)

Naruto has been discharged from the hospital, and is making his way to his team's training ground, he is still upset about Sasuke's death but has decided to focus his energy into training to get stronger, so that he'd never lose another person he considers precious. As he enters the training ground he sees Sakura and surprisingly Kakashi, already there. He is even more surprised to see Kurenai Yuhi the Sensei of Team Eight, and Asuma Sarutobi the Sensei of Team Ten are there as well.

"Kakashi-Sensei you're not late." Naruto says surprised.

Kakashi looks down at this while Kurenai and Asuma chuckle.

"Yeah he was here before me infact." Sakura states.

"Well I figured due to the circumstances I should arrive early for today." Kakashi says.

Naruto and Sakura both stiffen at the reference to Sasuke's death.

"How are you both holding up?" Kakashi asks softly.

"I'm doing fine, Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura says putting on a brave face.

The three Jounin can tell she's putting on a brave face, yet the fact she's capable of doing so makes them think she'll be fine.

"It hurts that Sasuke's no longer here, that I'll never get to prove myself to him, but I realised something, wallowing in anger won't solve anything we have to get stronger to make sure we never lose another precious person." Naruto says his voice full of varying emotions.

Sakura looks at Naruto in surprise not expecting such wisdom from the blonde, Kakashi looks at his male student with pride, Kurenai and Asuma look at Naruto in shock and awe, he'd certainly changed since the Academy.

"Very nicely said, Naruto." Kakashi says with pride.

"Um Kakashi-Sensei now that Naruto's here. Can you tell us why Kurenai-Sensei and Asuma-Sensei are here?" Sakura asks.

"They are here to help me train you." Kakashi states.

Naruto and Sakura both look at Kakashi in shock.

"But Kakashi-Sensei, what about their own students?" Naruto asks confused.

"Our students are being taught by their respective parents, in preparation for the Chunin Exam finals." Kurenai answers.

"And since we had nothing to do this month, Kakashi decided to cash in some favours with us." Asuma says taking a drag on his cigarette.

Both Sakura and Naruto nod at this.

"So what are we going to work on first Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asks excitedly.

"Well first things first, we're going to be working on another stage of Chakra Control, called Water Surface Walking Practice." Kakashi answers.

"After that I'll be working on your Genjutsu skills." Kurenai says.

"Then I'll be working on your Taijutsu and weapon skills." Asuma says.

"And we'll be finishing the day with me teaching you a Jutsu each." Kakashi finishes.

Naruto and Sakura look at each other they both nod prepared to deal with the intense training and then turn back to the Jounin.

"Then let's get started then." Naruto shouts out exuberantly.

The three Jounin smile at the blonde's exuberance.

(Scene Break)

Rock Lee and his sensei Maito Gai are standing in their own training ground prepared to start their own training.

"Lee, I am so proud of you, a couple of years ago many people claimed you'd never be a Ninja, due to your inability to mold Chakra Externally. Yet here you are in the finals of the Chunin Exam, on your first try." Gai says in his usual loud exuberant voice.

"Thank you Gai-Sensei it is only thanks to your training that I've come this far." Lee says just as loudly crying anime tears.

"Nonsense Lee it is your dedication and drive to succeed, that has allowed you to achieve this much." Gai says also crying anime tears.

"So Gai-Sensei, what will we be working on this month?" Lee asks resisting the urge to enter a hug session with Gai.

"We'll be working on getting you to open the Sixth Celestial Gate." Gai answers.

(Scene Break)

Hinata is sat nervously in front of her father, she had made it to the finals of the Chunin Exam in her rookie year no less, yet her father still looked at her with a stern expression.

"I am truly impressed with you Hinata, getting to the finals of the Chunin Exam on the first attempt is rare, never mind in your rookie year." Hiashi says in a neutral tone.

Hinata looks at her father in surprise, though his tone is neutral and his face stern she can tell he means what he says.

"Father..." Hinata says surprised.

"For this month I'll be training you personally, so prepare yourself Hinata for I will won't hold back." Hiashi says.

Hinata gulps but steels herself, this was her chance to prove herself to her father, she can't let him down. Unknown to both Hiashi and Hinata, Neji was observing them and what he sees makes his blood boil, the loser gets carried through the second phase by her teammates, and Hiashi decides to reward her. It was infuriating.

(Scene Break)

 _Why oh why I ever allow myself to take part in these stupid exams_., Is what Shikamaru is thinking. Upon learning that he had made it to the finals, his mother Yoshino had nagged his father to train him seriously for the finals, and Shikaku being the whipped man he is agreed. So now Shikamaru and Shikaku were in the Nara Clan's training ground, with Shikaku teaching Shikamaru a new Shadow Jutsu, one that requires a lot of work to use, it was all so troublesome as far as the lazy Genin was concerned.

(Scene Break)

Tenten is training ridiculously hard, almost as hard as her teammate Lee and her Sensei Gai, she had found a dojo that specializes in Kenjutsu run by Hayate Gekko and his girlfriend Yugao Uzuki. Since Hayate was the proctor for the third exam he couldn't train Tenten, but Yugao could. She was teaching the bun haired girl how to channel her Chakra into her weapons to increase their strength, she was also planning to teach Tenten how to cast Jutsu with her weapons. Overall a very busy month for the weapon's specialist on Team Gai.

(Scene Break)

Choji is hard at work in his Clan's dojo normally he'd be slacking of with Shikamaru, but since Yoshino was making Shikamaru train hard, he figured he should do the same. Choza was more than happy to train his son in their Clan's fighting style, he was glad his son was taking the initiative instead of him forcing his son to train.

(Scene Break)

Ino while being a fangirl never actually slacked of in her training, which is why she and her father were training hard in her Clan's mind Jutsu. She already knew how to enter a person's body, now she just had to learn how to control a person's body when not entering a body.

(Scene Break)

Neji is seething as he trains on his own, he was training in the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, a Jutsu normally taught to Main House Hyuga. Yet just through observation he had learned how to do, now he just had to master it. He was seething though, because he was still angry with Hiashi training Hinata, as though the loser was finally within his notice.

" _It'll make little difference a loser will always be a loser."_ Neji thinks seethingly.

(Scene Break)

Shino was working on his Clan's bug Jutsu, since his body was a living hive for the Kikaichu insects he couldn't use many Ninjutsu that required a lot of Chakra, so all he could use were his insect based Jutsu.

(Scene Break)

Tsume is carefully watching as her son Kiba and his canine partner Akamaru, the pair are training in their synchronization as well as learning a new Jutsu, one that would allow Kiba and Akamaru to combine.

All the Genin from Konoha are training very hard for the finals, each intent to prove that they deserve the rank of Chunin.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing and liking my stories and following and adding them as your favorites as well. Thanks for also following me and adding me as a favorite too. Soon I'm going to cross this story as well with my other stories on Archive of Our Own so be sure to look for them on AO3. Also, I would like any suggestions from any Pokémon fans and writers who like Pokémon Let's Go Pikachu and Let's Go Eevee and bought the games to help me to write the next chapter in my story version of the games: Pokémon Yellow: Pikachu Remixed Edition. If you have any suggestions then please send them to me on PM or add them in your reviews. I would appreciate all the help I get in writing the story. Thank you for reading and Happy Thanksgiving!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

The Chunin Exam Finals have finally arrived, it has been a tough month for the Genin of Konoha, save for Kabuto's team who were just there to help Orochimaru's attack, so they didn't do any training. All the Genin have each learned new Jutsu for this event, each hoping to earn the promotion to Chunin. In the stands, Kakashi is sitting with Asuma, Kurenai and Gai, silently bemoaning the fact that none of his students is competing, Sakura is sat with her parents Mebuki and Kizashi, while Naruto is sat with Iruka, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon.

"It's a shame that you aren't competing, boss." Konohamaru says as they wait for the event to start.

"It can't be helped." Naruto replies not wanting to show his disappointment at not competing.

"Still, it'll be good for you to see how the judges are impressed enough, for them to recommend the Chunin promotion." Iruka says trying to reassure Naruto as he senses Naruto's disappointment.

"By the way. How does a tournament of one on one fights, determine whose ready to become Chunin?" Moegi asks confused.

"The judges look at how a person conducts themselves during the fight, points are given for how a Genin plans his moves and how they think on the fly. Points are taken away however if a Genin is easily defeated, doesn't think of an effective move and for unnecessary violence." Iruka explains. Getting nods from Naruto and the three Academy Students.

In the Kage box, Hiruzen is sat patiently waiting for his counterpart from Suna, his bodyguards Genma and Raido standing either side of him. A few seconds later Hiruzen sees the Fourt. Kazekage Rasa enter the box, though unknown to Hiruzen this is not Rasa, it is, in fact, Orochimaru disguised as Rasa who Orochimaru killed.

"It is so good to see you again, Lord Kazekage." Hiruzen says bowing respectfully to the man.

"You must be relieved that your village is hosting the Exams this year, I doubt with your advanced age you could handle the trek to Suna." Orochimaru says perfectly imitating Rasa's voice.

Genma and Raido both internally frown at the 'Kazakage's' comment, yet Hiruzen just laughs.

"Oh please, I intend to hold onto this job for another ten years at least." Hiruzen says chuckling.

" _That's what you think Sensei."_ Orochimaru thinks as he takes his seat.

As Orochimaru takes his seat Hayate enters the arena floor ready to start the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen (cough) welcome to the finals of the (cough) Chunin Exams, in a few moments (cough) fifteen Genin will compete (cough) in one on one matches, these matches (cough) will continue until (cough) one person emerges victorious." Hayate says loudly between bouts of coughing.

The fifteen Genin then walk out into the arena and stand up straight, before bowing to the Kage's. Though a few people notice that Gaara's face is contorted with rage as he looks at Rasa.

"Our first match (cough) will be between Misumi Tsurugi from Konoha, (cough) and Neji Hyuga from Konoha. (cough) All other contestants (cough) please head for the competitor's box. (cough) Hayate announces.

Before leaving for the competitor's box Hinata, Tenten and Lee all wish Neji luck, yet Neji just arrogantly waves them off.

"Don't worry kid, this won't take long." Misumi arrogantly states.

"Yes I agree for fate has decreed me the winner, you should just surrender now." Neji says just as arrogant as Misumi.

Hayate just rolls his eyes.

" _Great, battle between arseholes."_ Hayate thinks.

"Begin." Hayate says jumping back to give the pair space, yet not far enough away that he couldn't step in.

Neji decides to enter a defensive stance, while Misumi uses his Soft Physique Modification to elongate his right arm, in an attempt to wrap around Neji. Neji is slightly taken aback by this but still manages to dodge, so Misumi sends his left arm after Neji, which Neji also dodges. Neji seeing that both of Misumi's arms are still elongated rushes at Misumi, intending to finish the fight with the Gentle Fist. This is what Misumi wanted though, as just as Neji is about to strike with the Gentle Fist, Misumi much like a snake moves his torso out of Neji's way, shocking the Hyuga Prodigy. Misumi then again like a snake wraps around Neji intending to cut of Neji's supply of oxygen. Neji thinking fast uses the Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body, to successfully knock Misumi from him. This momentarily stuns Misumi enough for Neji to finish the fight, with the Eight Trigrams Sixteen Palms.

Hayate approaches the unconscious Misumi and checks him over before announcing the results.

"Winner of the first match (cough) by knock out, Neji Hyuga." Hayate announces to the crowd.

The people in the audience cheer loudly for Neji's victory, a few of them had just won some money betting on him. A group of Med-Nins arrive to take Misumi away on a stretcher, while Neji returns to the competitor's box not even acknowledging the cheers.

In the crowd, a group of Konoha Chunin's are writing in their clipboards, what they thought of the match, among them are Izumo and Kotetsu.

"Misumi was foolish for wrapping around a Hyuga like that." Kotetsu says with a frown.

"That's why he's still a Genin at the age of twenty-three." Izumo says also frowning.

"As for Neji, he was able to maintain calm under pressure." Kotetsu says

"Yet I think that's more to do with his arrogance, than just an ability to remain calm." Izumo counters.

"So he's a no as well?" Kotetsu asks.

"For now he's a no, but let's see what he does in future matches." Izumo answers.

In the Kage box, Hiruzen is politely applauding Neji's victory, while Orochimaru is internally seething at his subordinate's defeat, the other two had better not disappoint him, he needed them for the invasion after all. Nothing deals a blow to morale like finding traitors in your midst, especially during an invasion.

(Scene Break)

Outside of Konoha carefully hidden in the woods, Itachi waits patiently for Orochimaru, he knew that the snake would be invading today and that this was his escape route. He wanted to warn Konoha, yet knew that if he did so his position in Akatsuki would be put in jeopardy, and if he was to continue being a spy he couldn't allow that to happen. Still, he was able to convince Pain to allow him to kill Orochimaru alone, since the snake was a traitor to Akatsuki, he just had to do so after his invasion of Konoha.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Author Notes:**

Yes, Hayate is still alive at this point in time since there were no preliminaries, Kabuto never surrendered thus never placing himself under suspicion, so Hayate never spied on him and Baki.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

As soon as the medics have taken Misumi away, to the medical room Hayate announces the next match.

"Can (cough) Yoroi Akado (cough) and Shino Aburame (cough) please make their way (cough) to the arena floor." Hayate announces.

Yoroi makes his way down overly confident that he can win, Misumi may have failed but he won't. Shino just camly walks down neither overly confident, nor nervous, he won't underestimate his opponant nor overestimate, he would just approach this match in the most logical way.

Once Yoroi and Shino get into position Hayate signals the match to start. Yoroi in a burst of impressive speed rushes at Shino a faint glow surrounding his hand, Shino has no time to dodge as Yoroi places both hands onto Shino.

"You should surrender kid, the Jutsu I'm using absorbs Chakra." Yoroi announces arrogantly.

"A shame it won't help you." Shino states in a monotone voice.

Yoroi becomes confused by Shino's words, but that confusion turns to panic as 'Shino' bursts into a swarm of insects, indicating that it was an Insect Clone.

"You're the one who should surrender." Shino's voice suddenly says from behind Shino.

Yoroi screams loudly as the bugs begin crawling onto him.

"My Kikaichu much like your Jutsu absorbs Chakra, so the logical thing for you to do is surrender." Shino states.

Yoroi however appears not to hear him, as he continues screaming while trying to beat the Kikaichu off him. This proves ineffective however, leaving Shino to watch on as the Kikaichu drain Yoroi's Chakra until he passes out.

"Winner: Shino Aburame." Hayate announces as another team of medics arrive, with a stretcher to take Yoroi away.

The audidence cheer respectfully, but it's quiter than the cheers Neji received due to the match not being as exciting. Hiruzen claps politely for Shino's win while Orochimaru internally seeths, at his second subordinates failure.

"Yoroi's ability is impressive, but his execution of it is sloppy." Izumo states writing in his clipboard.

"So Yoroi's a no, but what about Shino?" Koetetsu asks.

"His usage of the Insect Clone Jutsu to bait in Yoroi was a sound strategy, but let's wait and see how he handles Neji before deciding." Izumo answers getting nods from his colleagues.

Neji watches with a calculating eye as Shino makes his way back to the competitors box, Neji is not a person who is easily impressed yet he could not help but be so with the Aburame heir, he was actually looking forward to his next fight. His attention is drawn back to the field as Hayate calls for the next competitors.

"Can (cough) Hinata Hyuga (cough) and Kakuro of Suna (cough) please make their way (cough) to the arena floor." Hayate announces.

Hinata is extreamly nervous as she walks down to the arena floor, despite training with her father for an entire month, she just couldn't lose her nervouse demeanour. In contrast her opponent Kankuro is extreamley confident that he can win, normally he'd be nervous about taking on a Hyuga, yet from what he could tell about his opponent, she was a nervous wreck who seemed afraid of her own shadow, he could use this to make her surrender before the match begins.

Once the pair reach the centre of the arena Kankuro begins his plan.

"Look at you shaking like a leaf, you should just surrender and stop embarrising yourself and your Clan." Kankuro says trying to project a sense of power into his words, to make Hinata lose even more confidence.

Hinata takes a step back at Kankuro's words, she then scans the arena crowd and spots her father Hiashi looking at her expectently, her younger sister Hanabi looking at her with hope, Naruto looking at her encouraging, along with Kurenai and her teammates. She takes a deepbreath to steel her resolve before entering a fighting stance, signalling her desire to fight.

Kankuro internally curses that his plan to get Hinata to forfeit failed, he could now only hope that he could defeat her.

"Begin." Hayate says.

Hinata activates her Byakugan and has to stifle a gasp, the Kankuro in front of her is a puppet the real Kankuro is hiding in the bundle on the puppets back, Kankuro who can see through his puppets eyes knows this and curses. Since there's no point in keeping up the charade, the real Kankuro emerges from the bundle eliciting surprised gasps from several people in the crowd.

Kankuro makes a movement with his finger, and a hail of poison coated senbon shoot towards Hinata. Hinata though counters by using the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven, which creats a dome of Chakra that protects Hinata, by blowing away the Senbon. Kankuro curses at this before sending his puppet after Hinata, hoping to get her with one of the hidden poisoned blades. Hinata's Byakugan is unable to see the poison, but she can see the hidden blades on the wrists and correctly deduces that they're coated in poison. Using a surprising amount of flexibility Hinata evades the hidden blades, careful not to even get a scratch.

Kankuro is greatly surprised that the Hyuga girl is dodging his puppets attacks, with such flexability. So he makes another move this one makes his puppet separate into several pieces, each piece has a poison covered blade. Kankuro then sends each piece after Hinata one at a time, making it harder for Hinata to dodge, yet even with the increased difficulty Hinata is still able to dodge each attack, making moves that make several people wince at how she bends her body.

Kankuro begins to get irritated at not hitting Hinata, this irritation makes him get desperate and he sends each piece of his puppet at Hinata all at once. Hinata once again uses the Eight Trigrams Palm Revolving Heaven, to blow each piece away while also simutaniously breaking them. Kankuro seeing that his puppet is broken surrenders.

"Winner: Hinata Hyuga." Hayate announces.

The crowd roar in approval for a Konoha victory over a foreign Ninja, they're also excited from the really good match. Hinata stunned by the crowd's applause, she had never received such praise before, shes even more stunned when she hears Naruto's and Hanabi's voices in the crowd congratulating her, but it's when she locks eyes with her father and sees the proud look on his face, that she allows happiness to overflow her.

"That was an impressive match, both deserve promotion." Kotetsu says writing in his clipboard.

"Yep, though Kankuro did make an error that in the field could've cost him his life, so don't forget to take that into account." Izumo states.

Kankuro has finished picking up the broken pieces of his puppet, and has walked up to his Sensei Baki. Baki just looks at Kankuro with a neutral look.

"What do I do now Baki-Sensei?" Kankuro asks.

"You've lost your main puppet, and the other one is useless without it. Therefore your main priority during the invasion then will be to help Gaara when the time comes." Baki says making Kankuro shiver at the thought of helping Gaara.

Orochimaru is now really angry though he's careful not to show it, two of his subordinates are down and now one of the Sand Siblings is useless, for the invasion. His plans were going down the drain fast and he hadn't even launched his invasion yet, but still he will wait for after the final match, for when the people are at their euphoria, that is the best time to crush them with his invasion.

* * *

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 _ **Author Notes:**_ _This was the last chapter that GDW311 wrote before discontinuing the story and letting me adopt it and re-update it._


End file.
